


Wolfie Does...

by ReedMeme



Series: Wolfie Does America [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Breeding, Chastity Device, Cheating Derek Hale, Cuckolding, Gangbang, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Scent Kink, Shaving, cuckold Stiles, cum swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedMeme/pseuds/ReedMeme
Summary: Derek delves deeper into his submission to Vic and experiences significant physical and social/psychological changes along the way.





	1. Wolfie Does the Barber

**Author's Note:**

> I almost forgot the original premise of this series. Get Derek to cheat on Stiles with many people. Part 3 will be full of just really porny entries with different, and sometimes multiple, men. I want to get really kinky with this in the future. Any requests? 
> 
> Usual warnings apply. Don't read if you don't like cuckold Stiles / Cheating Derek fics. Read the tags.

     My phone rang incessantly in the other room for a whole thirty minutes before finally falling silent. I remained tied to Vic in the meantime, his knot still swollen to keep us together as he continued to pump me full of his seed. This was my first breeding from an Alpha Were, or any Were for that matter, and therefore was quite ignorant of the facts. My knots with Stiles lasted for only about twenty minutes, so Vic's breeding endurance was already beyond what I knew. I began to calculate how much time we had in my head. Stiles should be starting his classes about now, which lasts for three hours. The drive back to the apartment would be another fifteen minutes. Still I wondered if I had enough time to do all the things that needed to be done.

  
     My den reeked of sex, our combined musk and cum filled the room and our sweat had seeped into every fabric on the bed. In places, the sheets and covers were also damp with my seed. My Alpha was still lost in the breeding, his jaw still clamped down on my throat, occasionally making snuffling noises as he scented me, his thick, wet tongue lapping at the skin of my throat. I could feel the pressure on my abdomen increasing as my body was far slower to absorb his ejaculate than it took for him to fill me. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, but it was definitely foreign. I found the settled warmth in my abdomen comforting, and the continued spurts of heat was surprisingly addicting. I could feel every thick, viscous rope he released. It was as if every shot of cum and every second we were knotted together further tied Vic to me in a way I didn't understand. Every single one of these seconds also brought with it a nagging sense of guilt that I could not shake. The situation I created was not lost on me. I not only brought a foreign man to my den, but also surrendered my Alphahood to him. This was a gross injustice to my mate, to Stiles.

  
     While my Alpha continued to breed me, I took stock of everything that I knew and what should be done. I knew that I loved Stiles, even after I had betrayed him... even if I continue to. He was my mate and breaking that bond now would be emotionally and physically painful for both of us. I knew I loved him dearly, but I also knew that I needed something from Vic that Stiles couldn't provide. It was clear that my Wolf had very explicit opinions on the matter. I did too. Vic was erotic. He was a dynamic masculine force that neither my Wolf nor I could resist. I not only wanted to be him, but I also wanted to be transformed by him. I wanted to please him in whatever way I could. But I knew that whatever he wanted, I would not be able to give up Stiles even if he asked it of me. I knew I was a madman now, one who wanted everything even knowing it wasn't possible. I wanted to keep my mate and my life with him as well as continue in my life of degeneracy with Vic. I resolved myself to have both and separately if possible. I told myself that my life of submission to Vic could exist beside my life of devotion and love for Stiles.

  
     The first thing I needed to do was reveal the truth of what Vic now was once he's found himself again. Then next I needed to clean my den, to scrub it free of the sin of my infidelity... no matter how much I didn't want to. I wanted my den to continue to reek of my Alpha and our sex, but I also knew that this would not be possible, at least for now. I had about three hours to hide my infidelity and resolve the matter of Vic's Alphahood. Just when I had made up my mind, Vic began to return to himself.

  
     His fangs and his nails were the first to recede. When he began to groan I knew that his own consciousness began to overpower his Wolf's. But still we were tied together, even if he had now stopped pumping me full of his cum. His knot continued to stopper the flow of this seed from exiting my body, the prerogative of the Alpha's nature to ensure the proper breeding of its bitch. With Stiles, the whole thing took less than a half hour. Vic's Alpha nature was clearly different from mine as an hour had now passed and he was just starting to regain his human consciousness.

  
     I hissed in pain as Vic began to pull out of habit, his large, thick knot placed significant pressure on my ass. I held him down with me legs, still wound around him, and my hands.

  
     “Stop. Don't pull out. You can't anyway.” I said as gently as I could knowing full well the emotional volatility of a newly borne Wolf, let alone an Alpha. “You have to wait until the knot dies down.”

  
     I could feel his deep, laboured breathes against my neck and I couldn't help but relish in the heat and weight of his body on top of me . I found his musk intoxicating, I could imagine what he felt and smelled with his new and heightened senses.

  
     “What?” He asked, the daze and confusion was clear in his words. “What the fuck just happened?”  
I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep, calming breathe before moving on to explain his new nature. I chose my words carefully, but I spoke them honestly. I spoke most of the same words that I had spoken before to Scott and to others, but I didn't call him a brother. To me, he was something more. So many things that I couldn't speak allowed, at least not yet. But I said all the things that mattered. I called him my Alpha.

  
     “Werewolves? Man, if I wasn't still stuck deep inside you, I'd say you were either tweaking, crazy, or both.” He smirked. “But I can see you're right, though. I can see and hear better than before. It's pretty crazy man, there's just so much. It's giving me a fucking headache. I'm hearing shit I ain't ever heard before, and smelling shit that I don't know what's what. But man, is it turning me on.”

  
     “It's a lot to take in, yeah.” I confirmed. I was growing more uncomfortable in our current position by the second.

  
     “So you turned me into a wolf?” He asked.

  
     “Yes.” I replied simply, working to avoid any specifics that would elaborate on his new abilities.

     
     “And you said I'm an Alpha?” He asked and I began to fear the train of thought looming in the horizon.

  
     “Yes.” I had to admit.

  
     I could lie, that wouldn't have been difficult. Lying to Weres is easier than one thinks. There were ways to do it such as believing in the lie and being a psychopath who didn't care about the lie. Then there's the fact that newly bitten Weres not only had poor control of their abilities, but poor understanding of all the new senses that came their way as well. But I didn't want to lie to Vic, at least not outright. I was hoping he'd have left things alone and put it off for later. But I was wrong.

  
     “Can anyone be an Alpha?” He asked to my consternation.

     
     “No. There can only be one Alpha.” I said as calmly as I could, despite the fact that he could probably hear the drumming in my chest. “Only one in every pack.”

     “Then how come I'm an Alpha?” He pressed.

     I closed my eyes before I answered. “Because I surrendered mine and gave it to you.”

      The widest smirk crossed his face. It was both smug and satisfied about my admission. I couldn't help but sigh.

     “Tell me then. Tell me why you gave it up?” He pressed again, asking all the questions I wished he didn't. He probably suspected the answers but merely wanted to hear them come out of my mouth.

      “I wanted you to have it. My Wolf really wanted you to be its Alpha. It wanted to be knotted by you. Not all regular wolves can knot, and even then not in every situation. An Alpha's knot happens more often and it's different. It's more potent. My Wolf needed it.” I explained, uttering the longest string of sentences that I've probably ever spoken in my life.

     “Go on.” He said while sounding so pleased with himself.

     “An Alpha Wolf can breed more. It produces more... cum.” I continued. “My Wolf wanted you to knot me. To fill me up and breed me.”

     “Fuck. I knew you were a slut for cock, but I didn't know it was this much.” He started laughing before his face scrunched up into a grimace. “What the fuck is that?”

     “That's my phone in the other room. You can hear it because of your new heightened senses, like I said before.” I sighed deeply at the reminder of who that likely was. An hour and a half had passed, and likely Stiles was trying to reach me once again during a small break in the class. “He needed me. I was supposed to drop off something he forgot at home before his class started... an hour and half ago.”

     Vic laughed heartedly at that, each chortle caused him to thrust his hips and shove his large cock deeper into me, his knot putting significantly more pressure onto my prostate. I gasped in pleasure and my caged cock twitched in delight.

     “Why are you with that fucking bitch then? Cut yourself lose from that pussy and get yourself a real man.” He sneered.

      I growled and snapped at his words. So different this time coming from my Alpha. “I love him. He's mine!”

      My reaction caused Vic's Wolf to rage. His eyes shone a bright red and he snarled at me deeply in response. My reaction was so immediate that it shocked me. I quickly whimpered in distress before tilting by head to the side to expose my neck in submission. It seemed to appease my Alpha quickly as he bent his head over to sniff at my neck before taking long, sensuous laps at the exposed skin.

     “I'm sorry. He's just... my mate.” I admitted as he huffed into my neck.

     “What does that mean?” He asked simply.

      “It means I can't leave him.” I answered honestly.

      He was silent for a moment, studying me with intense eyes before that arrogant, and frustratingly erotic, smile returned to his face.

      “Damn. You're a greedy whore, ain't ya?” He laughed. “Whatever man, works for me. I'm not looking to marry my whores. A sexy little slut like you doesn't come by very often. Not to mention going around behind, what's his name? Stiles? Going behind his back is pretty hot. I get it. Your hole needs cock. It itches for it. Well then, I'm your Alpha now. I'm going to train this bitch. Don't worry, you're gonna have your cake and eat it too. But I'm going to have some fun. Got it boy?”

      I closed my eyes in relief before wincing in pain at the quick erection that was stopped by the cage.

      “Yes.” I replied.

      “Yes, what?” He said, thrusting deeper into me while grabbing my caged cock tightly.

      “Yes, sir.” I breathed out in a whimper, my Wolf rejoicing in me.

  
      After his knot subsided, he ordered me to stay in bed and clenched up before returning with a butt plug and a black jockstrap in his hands. Despite knowing the sheer volume of his seed in me, he wanted more to keep it all in to give my body as much time as possible to absorb it. I wore the jockstrap he gave me when I got dressed before returning to his apartment you shower. He wanted me to be ready as soon as he was finished, and to ignore any further calls from Stiles. At least, for now. I knew I had just enough time to clean our den and quickly throw a load into the laundry, but not enough time to shower or clean myself up. Faster than I ever thought possible, I finished what needed to be done before Vic had returned. I just reminded myself to make sure to return to the shared laundry room in the basement later to fetch the sheets, hoping no one would have stolen them.

      “Where are we going?” I asked when I opened the door, hearing his arrival before he had the time to knock.

      He stood nonplussed before he shook his head and chuckled. “Right, you probably heard me coming. I could even hear you inside your apartment even through the walls. This shit will take some getting used to. Just follow me.”

     I followed him silently as he led me out of the building and to a beat up pick up parked across the street. The inside stank of stale beer and smoke, as well as other things, and the floor was littered with years of detritus that had been left ignored. The truck woke with a loud sputter before moving down the busy streets. I sat patiently and silently, watching the world pass us by as Vic drove us out of Oakland and into San Francisco. I wasn't one for small talk, and thankfully neither was Vic. So different from Stiles who would have field the car with thought and laughter throughout...

     Before I knew it, Vic had pulled over next to a drab looking store on a fairly empty street lined with other drab looking stores, most of which bore the pride flag. But this didn't seem like the typical commercial street. There didn't seem to be a lot of tourists, and some of the obvious locals wore clothes far too revealing for polite company in broad daylight. Some wore a wide variety of leather harnesses, while there was one who was barely dressed expert for a jockstrap and leather dog mask. He was being pulled along on all fours on lead that was held by a large, hairy man with a bushy beard.

     Vic silently walked into an unmarked building and I quickly followed. Of all things, I wasn't expecting to walk into a barber shop. The leather barber chairs were stationed in front of grimy looking mirrors while the floor was littered with very little hair. At the far corner of the room, sitting on a stool before a small portable TV was a short, stout, and bearded man with a bald head. Even from this distance I could smell his unwashed musk and the dried sweat that clung on his clothes.

      “Vic.” The man simply said with a heavy accent that I couldn't place.

      “Got a new boy. Give him the usual cut Lobo, but I also want him cleaned up.” Vic said.

      “Sure thing.” Lobo replied before pointing me to a chair. I hesitated only for a second before sitting down. I was concerned about what Vic had planned, but I couldn't deny myself the opportunity to obey him.

      The usual turned out to be a haircut. Lobo was quick and quite expert with his shears and razor. I'm very little time, he had cut my shaggy hair into a sharp undercut. The difference was striking. The man in the mirror before me had hair that was exactly the same as Vic's. I found myself being happy at the similarity. Coupled with the thick chain around my neck, I was starting to look more like him.

     “Get up, take off your clothes and stand there.” Lobo pointed to the middle of the room before walking away to fetch something in the back.

      I turned to Vic with a frown but he just greeted me stoically before speaking with glowing, red eyes.

      “You do as he says boy. Leave the chain. Never take it off unless I tell you to. You gonna see the real difference between a man and a boy after this.” He growled. 

      I nodded stiffly before removing all of my clothes by the time Lobo returned with a damp towel and a bag of tools. He rubbed my whole body briefly with the damp towel before removing a can from the bag.  The moment I saw the words on the can, I immediately understood what Vic had meant.

     Meticulously, Lobo began to apply shaving cream on every exposed area of my body that he could see. Then with a deft hand and a sharp razor he began to shave me clean. Vic even unlocked my cock briefly, allowing the man to shave my cock and balls clean of hair.

      “Learn forward. Grab that counter if you need to.” Lobo instructed so nonchalantly that it was almost comical.

      The entire time I wondered how exactly I was to explain this to Stiles. This was far different from an extra accessory. If it was just my body, that would be doable for a time with a t-shirt. But hairless arms, legs, and a smooth ass was a different matter altogether. Looking up at Vic I saw him smirking, causing me to blush. He knew exactly what I was thinking. The cold cream and initial scrape of the blade caused me to wince, but Lobo was thankfully good at his job. He even expertly removed the butt plug and shoved a thick thumb in before any of Vic's remaining cum could spill out. How the man managed to shave my hole around his thumb, I'll never know.

      “There we are. How you paying then?” He asked when it was all done and had shoved the plug back into my anus.

      Vic turned to me with a smile on his face, eyes shining with list. “Well then boy, it's time to pay the man. Suck him off and let him mount that ass.”  
I froze at his words and I stared at him for a few seconds before one of his eyebrows raised in question. I shuddered then, not with disgust but with arousal. I watched as Lobo removed his clothes methodically, eyeing my body with lust all the while. Then the moment his stained briefs hit the ground, I moved down onto all fours and crawled towards him like a dog.

      His cock was smaller than Vic's, but was a bit thicker by comparison. It was supported by a pair of very large, smooth balls. Lobo closed the small gap between us quickly before pulling my face and burying it into those large, heavy, musky balls. I savoured the new musk, breathing it in deep before lapping at the skin. I eagerly tried to suck his balls into my mouth and whined regretfully when I failed, eliciting a laugh from the two men. I drooled in my eagerness, tasting every inch of his weighty sack before Lobo pulled me off and shoved his cock in my mouth. I gagged at the sudden intrusion, causing me to sputter and my eyes to water. But I soldiered on and began to bob smoothly on his thick cock. It stretched my mouth pleasantly, and I savoured the unwashed taste of his skin. I tasted and smelled the collection of dried piss and smegma on his cock, and I loved it. It didn't bear the slightly chemical taste that Stiles usually had after a shower due to the soap he used. I was sucking on a real man's cock.

     Just then my phone rang. I didn't stop myself, surrendering to the ecstasy of the moment. It took me a bit to realize that Vic now stood to my side, offering me the phone.

      “Pick it up but don't stop.” He said while handing me the ringing phone. He then leaned down to whisper something in Lobo’s ear that caused that man to laugh briefly before stopping himself forcefully. I saw him smirk and nod at Vic.

     My heart thumped in my chest, fearing what could come next. I knew he wouldn't deliberately expose my infidelity to Stiles. He said he enjoyed our indiscretions very much and even relished in Stiles' ignorance.

      I answered the phone as I moved closer to Lobo’s cock, giving it a quick suck before the line could connect. “Stiles?”

      “Where the fuck have you been?” He raged from the other end. I pulled the phone away from my ear in response, causing both men to chuckle quietly above me. “What the fuck Derek? Do you fucking know what just happened?”

      “Stiles.” I tried to interrupt to no avail. In the meantime Lobo grabbed my hair and began rubbing me face on his cock and balls as my mate raged on over the phone.

       I moved the phone as far away as I could manage, fearful that Stiles would catch the sounds of our sex through his deafening anger. At one point Lobo even shoved his cock back into my mouth as Stiles continued his tirade, unaware that his mate was servicing another man’s cock at the same time.

     When Lobo finally released me, he had a smug look on his face that could rival Vic's. I licked my plump, red lips before licking them clean of saliva. From the rough treatment, I was mighty thankful of a Were’s fast healing. Otherwise a sore jaw would have prevented me from talking.

      “Stiles!” I exclaimed after I brought the phone close to my ear once again, interrupting my mate in his continued outrage. “I'm sorry.”

      In the meantime Lobo moved behind me and I felt him fiddling with the butt plug on my ass. Looking up I watched Vic eyeing me with lust filled eyes. He wasn't loud or obvious about it, but I could hear the even rumbling of his chest, my Alpha approving of the scene before him.

      “Stiles, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now.” I started to say, barrelling through his indignant scoff. I knew exactly what you say. I knew how to hedge the truth. “Stiles, something came up. Some business that I can't talk about.”

      “Business?” He repeated evenly over the phone. “What business is more important that you'd screw me over?”

      I huffed over the phone, growing more frustrated with Lobo's ministration. I grunted when he pulled the plug out of my ass and, once again, replaced it with his thumb.

       “You know what it is. Think. I can't say it out loud, but you know what random shit happens to us, screwing over our plans. It's...” then I grunted and bit my lip to keep from moaning in pleasure as I felt the burn of a thick cock being shoved in me. The squelching sounds that resulted from Vic's remaining cum that was still in me being moved aside by a thick, invading cock was loud in my ears. Vic's cum acted like lube my ass, while the plug had kept me loose enough to take Lobo in.

      “Derek? What's wrong?” Stiles was worried now, his voice rising on the verge of panic. I wondered if he was concerned about my grunt or if the had heard Lobo's muttered curse as he shoved his hard cock into my warm, cum coated ass.

      Lobo began to pound me from behind, his tempo slowly increasing in short order. I knew I couldn't keep the charade up for long and knew I had to end the call immediately.

      “Stiles.” I said with a mixture of a whine and panic, but with enough authority that I could muster under the circumstances. “I'll be fine. I'll be home soon. I command you to wait.”

      Then with those parting words I clicked my phone off and shoved it to the side, caring only to take the thick cock in me deeper into my body. The stretch from his thick cock was painfully satisfying, and the repeated pull and prod of his cock as it withdrew and pushed back in to clash against my prostate was electrifying.

      I began to pant and whimper faster and harder like a whore, arching my back like a bitch in heat, eager to take more of the cock that was pounding in me.

      “More, please.” I pleaded, scratching at the floor with my nails. Lobo gripped my hips tighter as he pounded harder into me, his grunts and groans growing more irregular and frantic.

      Then to my consternation he stopped and quickly moved around to step in front of me. Understanding dawned on me quickly as he grabbed my head, told me to open wide and stick out my tongue before releasing his load. The first volley splashed against my face as I felt Vic shoving the plug back in my ass, while Lobo regained enough control to aim the rest into my mouth. The thick, warm liquid coated my tongue, the initial spurts hitting the back of my throat. I waited to swallow, giving the man enough time to release as much as he could in my mouth as he watched. It wasn't nearly enough cum, but it was understandable as he was neither a Wolf nor an Alpha. But it tasted good nonetheless. Then with little fanfare, he shoved his cock back in my mouth as I went about the task of swallowing his seed while taking in his shrinking manhood. I nursed on it for a little while, causing Lobo to spasm in pleasure. He finally pushed me away when the sensation became too much.

      At the end, I was a wreck. My lips were plump and red, the skin of my face was damp with cum and saliva, while my body was sweaty and covered in sex. Looking up I saw Vic nod approvingly before licking his lips.

      “Good job boy. Good job.” He smirked.

      I felt proud at the compliment, smiling up at the approval of my Alpha. It was much later that I realized that a trend had began to surface. Once again, I came through my cage with my cock untouched. I came just from the pleasure of serving a man. Inside me, my Wolf preened with pride. 


	2. Wolfie Does a Gang Bang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets some gear, some piercings, and his first gang bang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter. Was ready a few days ago, but I decided to add more porno stuff. Just so much more porno stuff. Like disgusting amounts of it. It got a bit tiring to write actually... The end is a bit rushed as a result (IMO), mainly because I've been really busy with work and I just wanted this up ASAP. 
> 
> I'm looking to post a new chapter soon. It's written, but I'll likely change it again. I'm guilty of that. >.< I keep changing my mind...
> 
> A shoutout to Judeas and Icy Cryos for pushing me to write, and finish, this chapter. 
> 
> Usual trigger warnings apply. Do not read if you hate cuckold Stiles and cheating Derek fics.

     After Lobo had finished fucking me, Vic had pulled me up and tightly brought me into his arms.  He pulled me in for a kiss and I welcomed his eager and searching tongue.  I felt his deep rumblings vibrate on my skin as our tongues danced together, the sound of our smacking lips echoing in the room.  Meanwhile Lobo had gone down on his knees and buried his face in my ass, lapping at my red, tender hole, and at the slowly leaking load that he had deposited only seconds ago.  By the time we had made our way out of the door, I was reeking of musk, cum, and testosterone.  My skin still tingled from where I had been shaved, and my ass was still raw and stretched as Vic's butt plug continued to keep me open.  I wasn't quite sure how I felt about Vic's decision to shave my body hair.  Although I was glad to do what needed to be done to please my Alpha, a large part of me was concerned about how I would be able to explain this change to Stiles.  The chain was an easy enough explanation, but an explanation for the drastic haircut and the body shave needed more thought, causing me to worry.  Not to mention that I still owed Stiles a valid reason for my absence in his time of need.  Knowing full well how Stiles would react, I send a quick message to prevent, or at least delay, any drastic action about to be undertaken by my mate.   

      _I'm alright.  Everything's good.  Don't contact the pack.  I'll be home tonight to explain._   I wrote in a text, knowing full well that he'll likely ignore my instructions.  The arrival of any member of the pack would definitely cause my current status to immediately be revealed.  At most, I could only hope that he would contact his father instead of Scott.  It would be easier to deceive my father-in-law than Stiles' Were best friend.  

     "How does it feel boy?"  He asked, pulling me out of my reverie.  He was driving with one hand, while readjusting his bulge with the other.  The sky was getting darker, mirroring my descent into depravity.  I knew that he had been turned on by watching me submit to a stranger for him.  I also knew that he had stopped himself from mounting me then and there.  After all, it would have been difficult to explain to the human should Vic had gone and knotted me again in his shop. Although a part of me was disappointed, I understood why he held back.  I let out a high pitched wine as he reached over with his free hand to grab hold of my caged cock to squeeze it.  "Well?"

     I took quick, shallow breathes as Vic slowly released my cock.  My mind was reeling from the constant shift of pain and pleasure, causing me to experience brief bursts of a high that I had never felt before.  It was intoxicating how I found Vic's rough treatment of me. 

    "It feels good, sir."  I said almost breathlessly, trying to calm my heartbeat and gain my bearings.  I resisted the large part of me that wanted to reach over, fish out the Alpha's cock out of his pants and to nurse on it until he filled my mouth with his seed. I wondered what it would be like if he knotted my mouth.  Would I be able to drink all of the cum he would unleash into me?    

    "Good."  He said, his voice cutting into my reverie.  "Only real men have body hair, you get me?"

    "Yes, sir."  I answered.

    "Dogs like you need to be trained."  He said with a smirk.    

    His words made me shudder with anticipation.  In the back of my mind I knew I should have been insulted being referred to as a dog, but the strongest part of me believed it when it came from the mouth of my Alpha.  Although the truth of the matter was that I didn't know exactly what to feel about my new body.  The feeling of a completely hairless and smooth body was something that needed getting used to.  It wasn't unpleasant, to my surprise.  The difference between Vic and myself was now much clearer.  Whereas he was fairly tanned and covered in hair, I was paler with now obviously smoother skin.  Interestingly, the lack of hair on my body heightened my ability to feel the hairs on Vic's body when we had touched back in the shop.  The oddest sensation was the sudden ability of my ass cheeks to feel each other.  I never realized how much the hairs on my butt prevented that before.  Now the feel of the butt plug on my skin was heightened, as was the feel of the fabric of my jock and my pants.  The cock cage even felt much cooler on my bare skin.  The haircut I had been given, in the meantime, was stark and framed my face well, making my jaw seem sharper and more angular.  I would imagine that standing beside Vic, we would seem like such a pair.  It reminded me of the Skinheads I saw in British shows, or on the Queer German movies that Stiles pushed me to watch.  He stood taller and more hair-suite, while I was shorter with smooth skin.  I wondered if people would mistake Vic as my father.  The thought of it made me shudder for some reason, but it wasn't an unpleasant one.  I quickly pushed back this idea deeper in my consciousness as soon as I realized that we were once again pulling into another store parking lot under the dimming sky.

     Unlike the rather nondescript appearance of the barber's establishment, this building had no qualms about communicating its wares.  A large flashing neon sign bore the words "Kink & Freak" in bold letters.  The large display windows at the front had mannequins arranged in sexual positions wearing leather, chains, and even animal masks.  It was easy to look into the store and the people inside merely by passing by.  Clearly, the establishment was not only unabashedly kink-friendly, but loudly proud of it.  My heart skipped a beat at the sight of such an establishment, now growing concerned at with Vic's plans.  My understanding of Vic increased the more time I spent with him.  Even though the knowledge of the areas of "kink" and "sex" were always Stiles' forte, courtesy of his rather virginal teenage years, I was still more knowledgeable than most due to not only Kate but my experiences and struggles after the fire.  What worried me most was the sign and telltale sound of tattooing from inside the building.        

     "I can't get tattoos."  I blurt out, furrowing my brows in consternation.  

    "The fuck you're not."  Vic responds sternly.  "I'm going to mark you up and you're going to like it.  I don't give a damn about how you're going to explain it to your little pussy of a boyfriend."

    I suppresses a growl that threatened to rise out of my throat, my conflicted desires between lust for Vic and desire to defend Stiles warring within me.  I wanted Vic to mark me up, to show the world that I was owned by this powerful and manly Alpha of a Were.  But even though I worried as to the extent that I could fully submit to Vic and still retain my relationship with Stiles and my life, my worries in this case were more about Vic's own ignorance of Were matters.  I was fully aware that my lust had caused me to be remiss in regards to educating my Alpha on certain Were issues. 

     "Weres can't get tattoos."  I breathe out, some exhaustion showing in my voice. "Our bodies won't allow it.  We heal fast.  Our bodies would just treat regular tattoos like a human wound and heal over the scar and break down the ink.  It would just disappear." 

     "But you have a tattoo.  A massive one."  Vic points out.

     "Yes.  But we used fire."  I replied evenly.  "A _lot_ of fire."

     Vic's brow furrowed at the news.  "Well shit.  Here I was looking forward to marking your hole.  Damn.  Anything else I should know?  How about piercings?"

     "Piercings... are fine."  I said.  "But there are other things we need to talk about..."  

     Vic's cocky smile returned and he swiftly exited the car before I could finish my warning.  "Well come on then boy, let's get to it."   

     I hold my tongue and merely grunt in frustration as I followed after my Alpha.  But before following him fully into the building, I quickly stopped to check my phone for messages.  Most were from Stiles, with a few concerned texts coming from Scott and the Sheriff.    

      _Reinforcements incoming_ , one read.   _Soon_.

     "Shit."  I cursed angrily.  Stiles actions weren't entirely unreasonable.  Looking back at my words I understood why Stiles would have contacted the pack for help, despite my insistence to do otherwise.  After all, Stiles had a habit of historically ignoring the fact that I was the Alpha and doing whatever he wanted.  Scott and the Sheriff's appearance would definitely complicate matters.  There were certain truths that I knew full well I had wilfully ignored, including the inevitable consequences of these difficult truths.  The most glaring of them was the fact that the pack now had a new Alpha they didn't know, let alone an Alpha that I had sexually submitted to.  

     As calmly, and as quickly, as I could, I send a quick text to the Sheriff and Scott;  _Everything's fine.  Ignore Stiles.  Will explain_.

     I wasn't entirely sure if the text would actually work, but perhaps it would at the very least confuse them long enough to delay their arrival; or until I could come up with a better excuse for everything that's changed.  Then with a quick swipe of my thumbs, I make a quick call to Stiles who answered on the first ring.

     "Derek."  Stiles says seriously, but I was all too familiar with the underlying concern that laced the human's voice.  I had grown to appreciate it once, now I found it annoying.     

     "Reinforcements?"  I said angrily.  "What the hell Stiles?  I  _told_  you to wait."

     "Hey, I'm not stupid.  I can read between the lines.  I know what's going on."  Stiles bites back.  

     Stiles' response rattled me as soon as I heard it.  My breath hitched in my throat, rattling my brain and I struggled to formulate a coherent reply beyond a whispered, "what?"

     "Look, I get that you can't talk right now.  Don't worry.  I got it.  We're not giving up without a fight, whatever it is."  Stiles continues.  "Is talking like this okay?  Can they hear us?"

     I let out the breathe I had been holding, relief quickly flooding into me.  For a moment, I had thought that Stiles had found out.  Instead, it seems that my mate had leaped to the conclusion that I had hoped he would back when I was getting fucked by Lobo.  In hindsight, it wasn't the most sensible of plan I had ever devised, but I had found it difficult to think things thoroughly while taking Lobo's fat cock in my ass and talking to Stiles at the same time.  Thing were getting out of hand. 

     "Listen, Stiles."  I said calmly, hoping my voice would ease my mate's worries.  "Everything's fine.  I can't explain right now, but Scott and your dad don't have to come here."

     "Don't worry, everything's going to be alright."  Stiles insists over the phone.

     "Yes.  It will.  Because there's nothing to worry about."  I repeat.

     "I understand completely."  Stiles says far too evenly for it to not raise my suspicion.  

     "Okay.  So everything's fine."  I persist.

     "Yes."  Stiles responds.      

     "Okay?"  I ask questioningly.  

     "Crystal."  Stiles says.

     "What?"  I ask, confused.  

     "Don't worry baby, I got this.  I love you."  Stiles says before hanging up.  

     I close my eyes as the click echoes in my ear.  I pinch the bridge of my nose and huff out a heavy breathe, trying my best not to crush the phone with my hand.  I hadn't felt this incompetent for years.  

     When I had turned around, I found Vic staring at me from the other side of the display window, smirking.  I knew full well that he had heard everything that I and Stiles had said to one another, likely finding joy in the misfortune that I had made for myself.  I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment, and I glowered at nothing in particular before walking into the store. 

     There were quite a number of people milling about the aisles, looking through the various gear propped up around the place.  There were mannequins wearing leather, mesh, and all too revealing cloth.  Some wore clothes that were akin to what the nihilist from the Big Lebowski wore.  There were whips, masks, butt plugs and dildos of varying girth and length, as well as a respectable selection of themed clothing (again, ones that mimicked something the nihilist from the Big Lebowski would wear).  At the far end of the store, there was a space dedicated to tattooing.  A half naked, hairy, and astonishingly muscular man sat patiently while another leather clad man worked on his arm, face stern in concentration.    

     "Stop."  Vic barks as I walk through the glass door. 

     I stop in my tracks, confused by his instruction.  A curious looking man stood behind the counter in front of Vic.  He had a sharp rat-like face with a curious looking haircut and a thick septum piercing.  He had a considerable amount of tattoos that stood out against his white tank top.  He also wore a large, thick chain on his neck, far bigger and heavier than the one I or Vic wore.  He gave me a curious and toothy smile. 

     "Strip."  Vic says. 

     My hesitation lasted for only a second before doing as I was told.  I stripped off all the clothes that I had in silence, exposing all of my flesh and the shame of my caged cock.  The rat faced man looked at me with approval before moving from behind the store counter.  In my periphery I noticed the other patrons in the shop stop in their tracks, turning to watch me as I removed my clothes.  A few laughed as they saw my caged cock while others became intensely aroused, the scent of their aroused manhoods suddenly filled the air.  My cock stirred in response.  

     "Follow."  Vic commands as he and the rat-faced man began walking towards one end of the store, stopping before a display lined with harnesses, collars, masks, and other kink paraphernalia.  "This is Pigboy.  He's gonna be helping us out getting my dog all set up."

     My cock twitched once again at his words, perfectly aware that he was referring to me as the dog.  If it had been anybody else, I would have been flushed with anger.  Instead, I took my Alpha's words in stride and accepted my place as he deemed it to be.   

     Pigboy smiled widely at his words, eagerly studying my naked body with a lustful gaze.  He selected a number of items for me to wear and I obediently changed into them in the middle of the store floor.  Vic had moved to the size to watch the scene, occasionally giving his opinion on what I was wearing.  In due time even the other customers began to join in and offer their opinions.  I stood silently while the crowd studied me, occasionally pulling on my caged cock in curiosity, caressed and felt the muscles of my body like a prized show-dog, and even prodded the butt plug in my ass.  

     Pigboy was quite happy with his task, and I could see and smell his intense arousal as a result.  I followed his every instruction, replacing my chain with a dog collar and lead, helping me into a tight, leather harness that hugged the shape of my muscular pecs, and even removing the cock cage only to replace it with a rather elaborate cock ring.  At one point he even removed the butt plug from my anus.  Some of Lobo's and Vic's cum leaked out in the process, a sight that garnered a series of lustful groans from several store patrons.  He then pulled out a rubber tail that bore a resemblance to a lively, and wagging, dog's tail before unceremoniously shoving it in my ass. 

     "Shit, this is fucking hot.  Is that guy for real?"  I heard a man in a Farscape t-shirt ask, pushing back on the glasses that had been drooping down his nose.  He aimed the question at Vic who had pulled out his phone to record my degeneration for posterity.         

     "Yep.  The dog wants this, trust me.  Look at his cock twitching from all of this.  But it won't get hard anymore unless there's a cock in him.  I'm training him so he can't cum unless someone's fucking him too."  Vic explained with a pleased smile as the Farscape man had begun to fondle my smooth balls while staring intently into my eyes with unbridled lust.  

     "You're training this bitch well.  It's a good take.  Bottom hunks like him are a dime a dozen in this city, but this one's certainly a keeper.  Where'd you find him?"  Another man asked.  He was wearing a heavy blazer and a tight fitting button up and tie underneath, paired with form fitting dress pants that made him look smart.  He look vaguely familiar, but I had difficulty putting a name on the face.  I let this pass considering my, rather, distracting present circumstances.    

     "He's my next door neighbour.  Dog's always in heat and itching for cock.  He needed some good training and I figured this is a good place to continue his education."  Vic said with a smile.  "Throw him to the wolves, so to speak."       

     "Nice."  The suited man growled while readjusting the large erection in his pants. 

     Not to be outdone by the lustful chatter, Pigboy attaches a rubber, dog shaped mask onto my face.  There were large holes for my eyes, but bore a snout that jutted out from the space between my nose and mouth.  My lower jaw was still exposed and I did my best to ignore the strong, chemical smell that permeated the material of the mask.  It wasn't difficult as the scents of lust and testosterone spiked and filled the air, making me lightheaded in the process.  Pigboy then pulls on my leash, forcing me to follow him to another part of the store.  

     "Not like that pup."  He said, before firmly kicking my shins.  Understanding his intent, I readily fall onto my hands and knees before him.  He cooed in approval as I look up at him through the mask.  "Good boy.  Now follow." 

     I followed behind him obediently on all fours as he pulled on the leash.  I could hear several people laugh at the sight before them, while others wolf whistled and gave compliments to Vic about his trained whore.  Occasionally Pigboy would stop, turn around and step on my back, pushing my body into the ground.  Then he'd pull on the leash tightly, forcing me to crawl closer towards one of his boots. 

     "Lick it."  He would say with a deep voice.  Obediently and with no hesitation, I would mouth at his black, leather boot.  My fake dog's nose squishes against his shoe while I lapped at the leather.  A chorus of " _fuck yeah_ s" reverberated through the room, causing a further spike in arousal to fill the air.  Then I would look up, stick out my tongue and he would bend over to spit directly into my mouth.   

     Finally, at a certain point he pulled on the harness hard, causing my throat to briefly tighten with the pressure, but I quickly understood his intent.  I slowly made my way onto my feet, kissing up his leg, rubbing against his thick, hairy, tattoo ridden thighs until I was finally mouthing at his leather jock covered crotch.  I rubbed and lapped at the thick mound, his hand behind my head firmly pressing down in approval of my actions.  I traced his bulge with my tongue before lightly nipping at the hardness with my teeth.          

     "Get on the chair."  He said firmly before pushing my head away form his arousal.  

     I moved obediently onto the nearest leather lounge chair as Pigboy moved to sit on a stool beside it.  The crowd moved to surround us and I sat quietly as Pigboy fiddled with a drawer near him.  He quickly pulled out some antiseptic and several instruments, one of which was an intimidating looking needle.  I looked for Vic amongst the crowd and found him still taping the whole scene with his phone.  Catching my eyes, he nods seriously.  I obediently stayed silent, knowing what would come next. 

     Several voices chuckled around me, while others started conversations about "the Dog" before them.  I remained still as Pigboy swabbed alcohol on my left nipple and pinched it between a pair of piercing tweezers.  I didn't flinch, the sharp flash of pain was nothing due to my fast healing body, and listened as the crowd around me sounded their approval.  Pigboy inserted a long and thick rod through the hole he had just made on my left nipple, and book ended them with a pair of round barbells.  In quick order, he did the same thing with my right nipple.  When he was done, I looked down at my chest, at my pierced nipples, and admired his handy work.  Around me people gave their compliments to the artist, and began calling me a "good bitch".  I took in their words with pride as Pigboy playfully, and very lightly, flicked at his handy work carefully, unaware that it had already healed completely due to my Were body.   

     Pigboy leaned over and lightly lapped at my pierced and sensitive nipples before making his way down my body with his tongue.  Beside me the suited man approached, while pawing at his bulge.  Without hesitation I reached over from my position and unzipped his pants and fished out his hard, thick cock.  It was perfectly size and smelled of sweat and piss, the head peeking out from his uncut length of foreskin.  I leaned in and briefly inhaled the heady musk before inserting my lightly nipping and chewing on excess skin.  He rubbed my head approvingly as I nibbled, all the while Pigboy makes his way down to my crotch and licks and lightly sucks the exposed head of my cock.  He then moves to position himself between my thighs, pushing my legs up and removes the rubber tail.  I feel him position his head between my legs before an eager wetness started to penetrate my hole.  I moaned in pleasure as Pigboy sucks and laps at my used hole with his tongue, no doubt feeding on the cum that was leaking out of me. 

     I feel a body move to my other side, where Pigboy had been, and I absently reach over blindly, eagerly anticipating the presence of another aroused member.  I wasn't disappointed when I took hold of a fat cock resting atop a pair of large, hairy balls.  I switch over while still firmly keeping hold of the suited guy's hard member, and started lapping at the large, hair globes before me.  Looking up with half lidded eyes, I saw that the balls I was eagerly tasting with my tongue belonged to the man with glasses.  He was biting his lower lip as he watched me suck on his balls, while he used one of his hands to caress the muscles of my body.  His cock was shorter than the man in the suit's, but arguably thicker.  I took it into my mouth in one fell swoop, and hummed with pleasure when Pigboy shoved a finger into my saliva slick hole.  

     It was like electricity shoot through me every time Pigboy shoved his finger deeper into anal cavity. I  moaned harder with each added finger, eliciting a loud moan from Glasses as the sensations in my ass caused me to swallow him deeper into my throat.  Around me, almost all of the men had fished out their cocks and were openly stroking themselves as they watch me with the three men.  The Suited Man, growing frustrated with just having me stroke him, grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled me towards his crotch before shoving his long, hard, cock into my mouth.  I gagged as a result, my eyes watering from the intrusion.  But I worked through the pain, finding pleasure in it and at the sudden surge of taste in my tongue.  The Suited Man's cock was warm on my tongue, and I could taste the combination of sweat and piss on his skin. I found it a surprisingly pleasant taste and something I could see myself getting addicted to.  I wrapped my lips around his cock while I used my tongue to massage his shaft.  He moaned in pleasure, tilting his head back before moving to pinch his nipples through the fabric of his shirt. 

     Suddenly, the stench of cum filled the air and I felt wet drops cover my body.  Opening my eyes and giving a cursory look, I found one of the random spectators already releasing his load on my body.  I watched his cock pulse and shoot thick wads of cum before he, just as quickly as he came, shoved his junk back into his pants and walked away quietly.  Pigboy then eagerly swipes the cum on body with his fingers and wipes it on my hole, seemingly using it as added lubricant.  To my surprise, I began to emit throaty whines from my arousal, further encouraging Pigboy's ministrations on my hole.   

     "Look at the bitch.  He likes it."

     "Such a fucking good slut."

     "Yeah, take that cock.  Suck it you slut."

     "Yeah, work on that hole.  Shove that cum in there.  Fuck, yeah..."

     The chorus of men sounded around me with in glee at the sight of my submission.  The mixed stench of our sex intoxicated me, and the combined sounds of their arousal assailed my ears and overloaded my senses.  I eagerly gave in to the primal desires that filled me.  I switched between the Suited Man and the Glasses, alternating between their two delicious cocks.  Were I an ordinary man, my jaw would have been stiff and sore from the effort, by my wolf was eager and well equipped to handle the task.  I lap, licked, nibbled, and sucked on their hard flesh as Pigboy continued to stretch me out, the rim of my hole throbbing with want and pleasure.  Then I moaned loudly in delight with a dick in my mouth, whose, I no longer knew, when I felt a cock enter my hole.  Pigboy roughly grabbed hold of my ankles and propped my legs up on his shoulder before taking hold of my dog mask and throwing it to the side.  He then grabbed my face roughly with his hand and pulled me into a kiss. His thick, wet, tongue danced in my mouth as he began to pound into my ass. 

      I grunted with every thrust as he fucked into me in long, even, strokes.  He moved his hand onto my neck and squeezed enough to establish his dominance, making sure I made eye contact as he pistoned into me repeatedly with his hard cock.  His cock slammed into me hard, repeatedly pressing into my prostate, causing me to lose myself in the pleasure of being filled and being used by a man.  His sweat dripped on my skin, embedding his musk onto my body as a result.  I studied every twitch and movement of muscle on his body, admiring the plethora of tattoos that decorated his skin. 

    But as he filled me with his cock, occasionally I suddenly felt a presence behind me.  Pigboy would ease his grip on my neck and I would blindly turn to the side that held the presence, my body seemingly automatically drawn to the cock that I knew was there.  This cock was short, but extremely thick and spread my mouth as wide as it could be.  It was so wide that I could no longer pull my lips over my teeth, but the man that bore the member seemed unconcerned and instead gripped my head as he began to empty his balls into my mouth.  The initial volley hit the back of my throat, almost causing me to gag but I persevered.  I swallowed as quickly as I could, matching each stream that filled my mouth.  I felt the thickness of it coat my tongue.  It was warm, slimy and rather salty, but I savoured it nonetheless. I struggled to breathe through my nose, working to maintain my balance on the chair, to hold the awkward position as the stranger emptied himself into my mouth, and sustain Pigboy's preferred position as he continued to fuck me. 

      "Fuck yeah."  Pigboy growled when the thick cock finally softened and fell out of my mouth.  He then pushed the man away before leaning over to take my mouth into his and shove his tongue down my throat.  Still filled with the stranger's seed, we wrestled our tongues together, exchanging the copious amount of semen between us.  This was something that Stiles would never do with me, and I loved it.  Then while we exchanged fluids in our mouth, I felt a spreading warmth in my abdomen as Pigboy's motions began to stall, his body jerking as he emptied the contents of his balls into me.  It wasn't as copious or as warm as Vic's release, but it was welcome nonetheless.  But it did leave me wanting more, itching for more, for something else.  I knew it was my body craving for the knot.  My body was craving for the breeding of my Alpha.  

     Instead, the moment Pigboy pulled out of me, someone moved to take his place.  My anus pulsed from the emptiness and I felt some cum dribble out of my hole.  The man before me was the Geek, now completely naked and stroking his fat cock.  I saw that he had an X-Men tattoo on his right forearm, a shamrock on his inner thigh, as well as a curious looking burning crown on his left rib.  I figured that these seemed rather disparate from his geeky appearance, the X-Men tattoo notwithstanding.     

     "Flip over," he said lustfully, "I want you on all fours on the lounge." 

     When he was dissatisfied with the position I held when I moved, he pulled on the leather harness that tightly hugged my body and moved me to a position that satisfied him.  When I finally felt him pressing in with his thick cock, I couldn't help but moan in satisfaction and eagerly moved my ass back to meet his thrust.  Then I felt the lead dangling at my side move as I realized the Geek was winding it around his hand before pulling hard on it, causing me to arch my chest up at the same time he thrust hard into me. 

     He began to maintain a pace, pushing on my back with one hand, while pulling on the lead hard with the other, maintaining the perfect pressure on my neck from the collar that I had grown accustomed to while I got fucked.  Unlike Pigboy's cock, the Geek's member was thicker and he worked hard to make sure I felt it.  His fucking was less frantic and more sensual, making long drawn out thrusts that sent electricity up my spine.  I could feel the excruciatingly erotic stretch of the rim of my anus as he slowly pulled out and felt every inch of his cock as he drove it back into me.  Every thrust was hitting that spot that made my toes tingle, and made my cock twitch like a madman.  Each thrust pushed ejaculate out of my balls and out my cock with every satisfying pressure on my prostate.  I felt a movement below me, and looked down to find Pigboy squeezing into the space below me, his head down to my crotch to clamp his mouth over my leaking cock.

     I was panting hard, my mouth agape as I struggled to take stock of all the sensations that was filling me.  Then when I thought I couldn't take anymore, the familiar looking man in the suit moved next to me.  I looked up at him with half lidded eyes and was mesmerized by enthrallingly cocky smirk plastered on his face.  He was still fully dressed except for the thick, hairy cock that jutted out of his trousers.  I licked my lips as he began to caress my hair before I leaned forward to take his prize into my mouth until my nose was buried on his bush. 

     He smelled and tasted of... man.  If I could put a taste and a scent on testosterone, this would be it, that satisfying mixture of cock and piss.  It wasn't as potent as Vic's, but it was just as satisfying.  Hoping to please him, I held my place with his cock deep in my throat before trying to move my tongue out to lap at his balls.  I failed miserably and drool oozed out of my mouth as a result. 

     "Fuck, you can't get enough dick, can you?"  He smirked as he gently caressed my head.  "What a beautiful dog you are.  So fucking good at taking cock.  You look beautiful all flushed and sweaty with your mouth stretched around my cock.  Don't worry baby.  Let daddy feed you."

     He began to pump into my mouth earnestly the moment he finished speaking.  I must have looked a sight.  There I was, on all fours as a man fucks me from behind, with a tattooed man sucking me from below, and third man fucking my mouth while more men jacked off around me, watching the whole thing unfold.  Despite my Were abilities, after some time all the fucking was taking its toll on my body.  Despite my desire to continue, my eyes were watering from the effort, while my cock was twitching wildly in Pigboy's mouth.  Then almost all at once, all of us released our efforts into each other.  With one final thrust, the Geeky man bred my whole, pumping a welcome stream of warm cum into my raw ass just as I began to fill Pigboy's mouth with my seed.  The suited man held my head and my gaze as he filled my mouth with his cum, some of the thick streams shot down my throat while the rest spilled out of my mouth. 

     But things weren't completely done.  The other strangers in the store were jacking themselves off into completion before moving over to take the Geeky man's place to only insert the head of their cocks in my ass to release their pent up loads.  I was still nursing on the suited man's soft cock, occasionally nuzzling his large, hairy balls, before the last man finally emptied his load inside of me. 

     There wasn't much preamble before everyone left.  The Geeky guy asked Vic for his and my number, and my Alpha readily gave it to him.  The suited man winked at me, zipped up, and moved to leave but not before leaning down to take my mouth into his.  We kissed passionately for a minute, our tongues dancing in each others mouths.  There was an urgency to this kiss, and a type of ownership that I couldn't understand.  Then he was gone. 

     It wasn't until when I was on my way back home in Vic's truck that the familiar face of the suited man flashed in my mind.  In the darkness and occasional flash of streetlights, I began to remember the frustrated evenings where Stiles ranted and raved about the difficulties he faced in university.  He fumed about one man in particular; an instructor in one of his Criminology classes.  Stiles showed me a picture he found on the faculty website, and it was the very same ruggedly handsome, suited man.  Stiles called him an asshole.  He called him a bully.  According to Stiles, the man made his life unjustifiably a living hell.  He was arrogant and pompous, and Stiles' hatred towards the man was second only to his hatred towards Vic.  He was Sergeant Miles.  I comforted Stiles that night with sex and ice cream, but I remember admiring the handsome man in my mind. 

     More complicated emotions surged within me at this revelation.  Once again, I had delivered another betrayal to my unsuspecting mate.  I had pleasured another man he hated.    

     I hadn't bothered to check my messages until we had arrived back in the apartment.  It was late into the evening, yet everything seemed the same despite everything that I had just done.  I still reeked of sex and was still full of the seed of so many men.  I wondered where Stiles was and saw several frustrated texts from him displayed on my phone. 

     "Shit."  I muttered under my breathe as I read the first one. 

     "What?"  Vic asked curiously, seemingly scrolling through a series of pictures and videos on his phone. 

     "His dad's coming."  I explained with an exhausted sigh. 

     Vic laughs at this, turning off his phone before looking at me.  "He actually called his daddy?  What a fucking pussy."

     "You don't understand."  I muttered sadly, feeling the impending reveal of my indiscretions was fast approaching.  My sins weighed heavily on my heart, but I still did not regret any one of them.  This was a part of me that I chose to nurture at the risk of losing I held dear.  I wasn't obtuse enough to refute the obvious, and impending, consequences of my actions.  I just wished that there had been another way.  I had begun the evening determined to make things work, convinced that it would be easy to deceive the Sheriff.  But now, I wasn't so sure.  "He's the Sheriff of Beacon Hills.  Stiles fills him in and the pack if there's something going on.  He's one of the big guns."

     "Shit, seriously?"  Vic asks, disbelievingly.  "What did you just say?  That pussy's dad is the Sheriff?  Talk about the apple falling far from the tree." 

    I scoffed at his misanalysis.  "Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles have more things in common than you might think." 

     I heard Vic's heart pound at the mention of the Sheriff's name.  I turned to look at him to see that he was wide eyed and smiling wildly. 

     "You've got to be fucking kidding me."  He laughed out loud, slapping the steering wheel in his glee.  "What are the fucking odds?"

     I was silent for a quick moment, analysing his reaction before realisation dawned on me.  My eyes widened in horror as the words left my mouth, "you know him?"

     "Buddy, do I ever."  He said with a devious smile before pulling me into a deep kiss. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Sheriff arrives. I also introduce Blue Bailey (Geeky guy - in the story). 
> 
> FYI, Sergeant Miles and Blue Bailey are real porn stars. Both are super sketchy IRL, but I'm pushing the kink so I'm using them in these stories.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is starting to get to the point where it'll start accumulating more plot holes. Let me know if that gets too detracting and I can try to fix it when I have the time. But be warned that I really wrote this as a porn without plot story initially but it turned into a porn with plot story. >.<
> 
> I did all of this on my phone this time. Let me know if there's something wrong that inhibits legibility. Haven't beta'd either. Sorry.


End file.
